


Halo

by rosedarkling



Category: Deep-Sea Prisoner, Mogeko, Okegom, funamusea, 海底囚人, 海底囚人 | Deep-Sea Prisoner
Genre: Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gift Giving, Mild Mention of Torture, Other, Wholesome, minor mention of gore, none of y'all have tags!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedarkling/pseuds/rosedarkling
Summary: Bedtime stories must be put on hold when Papa has a special gift planned for his little girl.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Halo

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the new Skeb artwork of Hidou and Syura. She is soooooo cute! And she did not have her halo in that artwork; perfect fuel for me to write a cutesy fic on how she got it. :D <3

The girl mindlessly wiggled her feet with the slouch socks she always wore underneath her bed covers as she waited for her Papa to show up. She was comfortable enough, but she was beginning to get tired. Tonight he was supposed to read to her and tuck her in for bed, but the longer she waited, she began to have doubts that this was actually going to occur. Her usually cheery demeanor began to wane a bit as a tiny frown crept across her lips.

Even if she was becoming a bit disappointed, she couldn’t quite blame him for this. After all, Papa was a busy man being a lead demon to the devil of the Pitch Black World.

Hidou was the typical demon one would expect in a world of the peculiar and unusual; the classic red eyes and long horns that curled on his head were a dead giveaway of his status. However, Papa was much more than that – he was a special scientist for the Devil Lord, though Syura still did not quite understand everything her father did. Many of times, she would be allowed to peek in to her father’s laboratory where he would be vigorously working or conducting “research,” as he called it. One would imagine that a child would be horribly scarred to see and hear the things that went on in that dismal place, but Syura was not your typical child. Born a tenma, the young girl knew she was special; Papa said so, and Papa would never lie or hurt Syura’s feelings.

Still, the little girl with the pale pink eyes couldn’t help but find herself with a slight pout on her face. What was taking Papa so long? Why had he not come to read her a bedtime story like he promised he would?

Syura yawned as she found her eyes drifting closed. She blinked a few times, trying to keep them open. She didn’t want to fall asleep; not just yet. She had to stay awake for Papa. The large book with the red cover lie across her covered legs, awaiting her father to come through her open bedroom door any moment now….

_Syura peeked around the corner of the doorway that led into her father’s laboratory. She could see he was hard at work with a pair of bloodied tongs in hand. The whimpering cries and screams coming from Papa’s latest victim was also a sure sign that he was actively working. Syura could not quite make out who the angel was this time, as their back faced her, though the presence of large white wings and a golden halo above their head was unmistakable. Knowing that she herself was part angel, Syura wondered if she would ever have a halo like that of an angel. The way it glowed fascinated her, and she couldn’t help but be a bit envious that such creatures could have such beautiful attributes. Papa said most of them were no good beings, but that Mama and her were special. Reaching up to touch her pale purple and celadon-streaked hair, Syura noticed that she did not have any “accessories” like her Papa and Mama had. Mama bore the wings and halo of an angel, and Papa sported the typical demon horns. Syura lacked both of these things. She wasn’t particularly saddened by this, but she did wonder why she didn’t even have a fluffy pair of wings sprouting from her own back or a pointed tail behind her._

_Lost in thought, Syura soon noticed her father’s gaze raise to hers, his glowing red eyes locking onto her small form as she gazed around the corner of the stone and wooden doorway. Behind those translucent gray glasses, Syura watched as Papa’s grinning, conniving expression turned to one of quick curiosity, soon followed by a sweet smile. It sometimes amazed Syura to see how cruel her father’s face could become when he was deeply invested in his duties. If she hadn’t been his own flesh and blood, she would have thought of him as a pure, malicious demon. But seeing how he gently smiled at her… it always made the girl beam. The expressions he would make towards her were always ones of kindness. Seeing him give only those looks towards her made Syura feel a sense of pride; that she was one of the only ones in the whole Pitch Black realm that could elicit such a look from such a diligent-working man._

_Noticing her standing there, Hidou stepped back and away from his sniveling victim of the evening to place his instrument of choice down on the wooden table in the back of the room. A myriad of other such tools lined up alongside this one, the other set of objects still lined up so meticulously. Walking over to his girl, Hidou’s white lab coat swished around his ankles as he approached her. He could not help but grin seeing his child standing there, her eyes wide and sparkling in curiosity. It melted even his heart to see her wearing the lab coat he had given her a while back. It had become too small for Hidou after repeated washings to try to remove the blood and fluids that had stained it over the years, but the size was almost comically adorable on Syura, its sleeves clearly too long for her as they covered her hands. It gave Hidou a warm feeling in his chest to see something so simple that he had given her in passing be so cherished. Ah, the innocence of a child; well, as innocent as one could get when dealing with demons, angles, and hybrids alike._

_Now in front of her, Hidou looked down at his little girl, her long hair swishing around her as she tilted her chin to gaze up at him. He loved to see her large eyes – so full of wonder and intrigue. He had not exposed Syura to much of his work, but it still amazed him that she handled things like blood, gore, and torture quite well. She did not actively seek it out by any means, nor did he fully expose her to every minute detail. Nonetheless, Hidou could not help but feel a sense of pride that his most precious treasure would take an interest in his work._

_“Syura, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be getting ready for bed?” he asked while wiping his right hand down his lab coat. The pristine whiteness had begun to fade over time, and now faint streaks of red lined it as he cleaned off his black leather glove._

_Syura nodded, a small smile across her face. “Yes, Papa, but I was hoping tonight you could read me a bedtime story. I want you to teach me more about the angels."_

_Hidou couldn’t help but give a light chuckle at that. Childlike innocence in the form of a tenma was truly something to behold. In truth, Syura was his greatest achievement to date. Crouching down on his haunches, Hidou placed his now clean hand on top of Syura’s head. His eyes quickly traveled the length of her incredibly long hair, tied off into four braids, each held in by a bow that was a mixture of pale purples and greens that complimented her hair. At the center of each bow lie an eyeball, each one staring out in a different, deadpan color. Those eyes had been around for quite some time thanks to Hidou’s penchant for saving every item he confiscated from these angels. He would forever remember the day he gave her the bows – the look of pure joy and admiration that she beamed up at him had Hidou feeling even more pride than ever before. Yes, his work was appreciated by his Devil Lord, but Syura’s praise was even better than Satanick’s._

_Knowing what angel book Syura was asking to read, Hidou could not help but chuckle once again. “Syura, you know those are not exactly bedtime stories, right? They explore anatomy and physiology of angels.”_

_Syura did not seem to mind this statement in the least, only staring up at him with wide-eyed amazement. “Yes, I know that, Papa. Won’t you please read me more of it? I want to learn more about angels. Maybe even how their halos work.” That last statement made her face light up even more, and he could see her now peeking over his shoulder at the angel that he had strapped into the steel chair._

_Ah, so that was part of the reasoning, huh?_

_Hidou should have suspected something like that was the case. After all, the girl had becoming increasingly fascinated with such things as of late, asking in passing comments throughout the days when she would grow her own wings, tails, horns, or halos. Hidou couldn’t help but find it adorable that the girl desperately wanted something as trivial as these body parts._

_Nevertheless, seeing Syura’s cheerful and almost expectant expression gave the scientist an idea…._

_With a gentle smile, Hidou ruffled his girl’s thistle-colored hair before standing up. “Well, Syura, you best get to bed. Let Papa finish his work here, and he will come read to you.”_

_The girl brought her hands together underneath her chin in glee, the long sleeves of the lab coat flapping as she moved. “Promise?”_

_With a nod of confirmation from her father, Syura turned on her heel to get ready for bed, school slippers shuffling across the stone flooring. Hidou couldn’t help but shake his head at this; how did the girl still walk around all day in those things? With his hand on his hip, Hidou turned back to the tearful angel, who was mildly struggling against the thick brown belts that held him in place against the chair. The red eyes of this particular angel now looked up at Hidou in a mixture of hatred and fear._

_Red would be a lovely shade for his little girl…._

Hidou rounded the corner of the bedroom door, peeking inside first before announcing his presence. He was now glad that he had checked first, as he noticed Syura slumbering. Her head had tilted to her left, resting on her own shoulder as she slumped against the mountain of pillows behind her. A calming light from her bedside table lamp was cast over part of her bed, revealing enough of the room for him to see. The next thing his eyes went to was that of the large encyclopedia on her lap. Part of him felt a bit guilty for having kept her waiting for so long that the poor girl had fallen asleep. But his work had been far too important.

He knew she would understand when she awakened.

Softly entering her room – careful his feet did not make too much noise across her flooring – Hidou approached her bedside, looking down at his daughter. She looked peaceful enough as she steadily breathed in and out through slightly parted lips, and he hoped that she had not fallen asleep wanting or lacking for attention.

Bending at the hips, Hidou whispered over her head, “Papa’s sorry for being late, Syura. I hope this makes up for it.” The girl did not stir, and for that he was thankful lest he disturb her rest and ruin the surprise.

Straightening back up, Hidou brought forth his latest achievement. He loved experimenting on angels – the variety that one’s body possessed was fascinating to him, as was the dissection process. Be it plucking off wings and fingernails to see if they would regenerate over time, or injecting a concoction into their bloodstream to see how their organs would react, Hidou took great delight in fiddling around with them. Plus, their cries and screams made for some quality content that he would film for his audience members.

But tonight had been a particularly special test, and all for his little girl.

Reaching out, Hidou placed the circular object above Syura’s head. Immediately, it began to hover over her. The tightly knit bundle of optic nerves seemed to be holding up quite well, stray pieces sprawling out around the girl’s head as they gently floated above the pale-green streaks in her hair. Attached to the gangly red strands were a myriad of eyeballs. Hidou thankfully had plenty to spare in specimen jars on his shelves, but the red ones from tonight’s victim certainly stood out among the purple, blue, and green eyes that he had collected over the years. How silly of him to never have thought of this for his little girl before until today? But he was glad he did.

In many ways, Syura inspired him – a demon that had been doing this for centuries - yet not once had he tried making something as silly as a halo from body parts.

Leaning forward once more, Hidou placed a soft kiss to Syura’s forehead. She mildly whined at this, and he was worried he had disturbed her sleep. All the girl did was roll her head back over so it was more in-line with the rest of her body, which Hidou was grateful for. At least she would not have a stiff neck in the morning, he hoped.

With a soft smile that Syura did not see behind her closed eyelids, Hidou stood up once more, flicking off the lamp on the wooden bedside table. As the room darkened, Hidou noticed the illumination from the bright, full moon streaming through her bedroom window behind pale purle curtains, giving him enough light to navigate his way out of her room and back into the hallway. With the night so clear and the moon so full, Hidou wondered if perhaps the devil was in a good mood of his own. 

The father gave one final smile over at his special angel before quietly pulling the door shut by its golden knob to shut in the pale moonlight. 

Hidou's evening might have been filled with cursing screams from the angel, but something told him that tomorrow morning cheeful ones would take their place. 


End file.
